The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC).
Multilayer ceramic capacitors, a type of multilayer chip electronic component, are chip type condensers mounted on the boards of various types of electronic products, such as image display devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or plasma display panels (PDPs), computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, cellular phones, serving to store electrical charges therein or to discharge electricity therefrom.
Such multilayer ceramic capacitors may be used as components of various electronic apparatuses due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
On the other hand, however, in such multilayer ceramic capacitors, short-circuits may occur due to internal short-circuits or electrical overloads.
In such cases, an over-current may be transferred to remaining circuits connected to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, leading to an entire product connected to the multilayer ceramic capacitor being damaged.